the_black_holefandomcom-20200214-history
V.I.N.CENT
V.I.N.CENT (short for Vital Information Necessary CENTralized) is the robot assigned to the USS Palomino. Background Personality An optimistic robot similar to both R2-D2 and C-3PO from Star Wars, he is very clever, polite and smart. Role in the film V.I.N.CENT served as a utility robot aboard the Palomino and as the crew was on the return journey home he detected the black hole, the largest one he had ever encountered. He also picked up the presence of the USS Cygnus dangerously close to the hole. as the Palomino went in to investigate they got caught in the black hole's gravity pull. As the ship started to suffer sever damage, V.I.N.CENT went out to to affect repairs. He almost got pulled into the black hole but managed to pull himself back to the ship and held on as they escaped the gravity pull and landed aboard the Cygnus. At first, the crew thought V.I.N.CENT was lost to the black hole but were glad to find him safe and sound. Although he is just a robot, the crew care for him because he was part of their crew. Charlie Pizer nearly tried to risk his life by going out there to save him until Captain Holland ordered him to stay at his post. V.I.N.CENT felt uneasy once they were aboard the Cygnus and nearly engaged a physical confrontation with Reinhardt's number one robot Maximilian. Although he was ordered to treat the Palomino crew as their guests, V.I.N.CENT still showed no trust to Maximilian or Reinhardt. He also met another robot like him named B.O.B. who warned him about the danger he and his friends were in. As the Cygnus began to tear apart, V.I.N.CENT and his friends made a run for the probe ship, since the Palomino was destroyed when Harry Booth tried to escape. He engaged Maximilian in battle and was almost defeated until he drilled through his circuitry and severed Maximilian's hover stabilizers, allowing the gravity forces to pull Maximilian towards the Black Hole. Although victorious he lost his friend B.O.B. who was short circuited by Maximilian. "We'll never be obsolete. Carry on the tradition. We're the best." He escaped aboard the Probe ship with Dan, Charlie and Kate but get sucked into the black hole and out into an unknown galaxy. Trivia *He appears in Epic Mickey as a breakable item in Tomorrow City. *He also appears in Star Tours: The Adventures Continue in G2-9T's luggage scanner. *Some of his parts appear in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two as a blotworx. Gallery Production Concept VINCENT_Concept_Art_by_Robert_T_McCall_02.jpg|Early concept art by Robert T. McCall V_I_N_CENT__Concept_Art_by_Robert_T__McCall_01.jpg V_I_N_CENT__Concept_Sketch_by_George_McGinnis.jpg|Concept sketches by George McGinnis V_I_N_CENT__Behind_the_Scenes_01.jpg|V.I.N.CENT on set V_I_N_CENT__Original_Full-Sized_Model_01.jpg|Original full-sized model V_I_N_CENT__Promo_01.jpg V_I_N_CENT__Promo_03.jpg V_I_N_CENT__Cutaway.jpg|Japanese cutaway Screenshots V.u.PNG Black-hole-disneyscreencaps.com-135.jpg Black-hole-disneyscreencaps.com-9033.jpg Cap047.JPG V_I_N_CENT__Screencap_05.jpg V_I_N_CENT__Screencap_21.jpg V_I_N_CENT__Screencap_35.jpg|S.T.A.R. vs V.I.N.CENT V_I_N_CENT__Screencap_36.jpg V_I_N_CENT__Screencap_52.jpg|Maximilian vs V.I.N.CENT The Black Hole 1.jpg The Black Hole 2.jpg|Head to head with Maximilian The Black Hole 3.jpg|Challenging S.T.A.R. to a match Tumblr nblzxuTODq1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr_nicay0ApKm1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg V.I.N.CENT Tomorrowland.PNG|V.I.N.CENT cameo in Tomorrowland Robot from The Black Hole.jpeg Miscellaneous vincent.jpg Vtoy.png Star tours vincent.PNG V pin.PNG Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:USS Palomino Crew members